


Don't Worry Darling (I'm Right Here)

by Skeeter_110



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Delirium, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Happy Ending, Homeless Peter Parker, Light Angst, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker needs a nap, Sleepy time, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, and he gets one, but very briefly, just that he's a bad man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: It's been a year since the Vulture incident, and Peter and Tony have thankfully gotten closer since then. Because of this, Tony's noticed for the past month that Peter has been acting weird and decides to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	1. Home's Where You Go When You Run Out of Homes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyful_soul_collector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyful_soul_collector/gifts).



> This fic is for joyful_soul_collector for the Friendly Neighborhood Exchange!! 
> 
> I saw all three of your prompts and honestly couldn't decide what one I wanted to write so I have decided to write all three and make them some-what connected!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Tony knew that this was a bad idea. A _terrible_ idea; one filled with multiple accounts of invaded privacy and possible stalking. But, Tony didn't know what else to do.

For the past month, Tony has noticed that Peter has been acting strange. Tony hasn't been getting voicemails lately from Peter and - when he checked the suit logs - has noticed that Peter hasn't gone out as Spider-Man.

The teen also has been a lot more withdrawn during their internship days. Tony just brushed it off as Peter being exhausted from school - lord knows just the memories of high school was enough to exhaust Tony - but eventually Peter began calling and cancelling lab days. Which turned into him just plain not showing up a few weeks ago.

Tony knew he was risking nothing short of getting the cops called on him from sitting in front of a high school filled with kids, waiting for said kids to come out, but he didn't know what else to do. He had to see Peter and make sure the kid was okay.

Tony waited with a baited breath once the bell rang, instantly searching for Peter through the sea of kids that were running out of the building. 

"FRIDAY, look alive, Baby Girl." Tony says after a few minutes when he realizes that Peter wasn't coming out of the school. "I need you to help me get into the school's systems. Check Peter Parker's attendance record for the past couple of weeks and see what we got." Tony commands, typing away for a bit on his phone before letting FRIDAY do the rest. 

_'It appears that Peter Parker has no attendance record for the past thirteen days.'_ FRIDAY informs, confirming what Tony was afraid of to be true. 

He honestly didn't know where to go from there. It wasn't like Peter was going out as Spider-Man, so Tony couldn't track his suit to see where he was, the Parker's apartment was empty when he knocked on the door, and Peter hasn't been in school for weeks.

Peter wouldn't move away without letting him know, right? Even if the teen didn't know how to tell him, May at least would have been able to; but she's not answering her phone either. 

Tony had a really bad feeling stuck like a pit in his stomach about this whole situation, and for once, he had no idea where to go from here.

Or, well, he didn't, until he saw a familiar friend of Peter's walking out of the school. 

"Hey!" Tony shouts, quickly scrambling out of his car, not quite caring that he seemed a little _too_ desperate to want to talk to a high school student. "Ed, or Ned, or whatever the hell your name is, wait!" Tony says as he runs up to Ned, gaining the teen's attention.

"Uh, M-Mister Stark. What - uh - What are you doing here?" Ned asks, looking around a bit with shock and a little nervousness. 

"Well, I was looking for Peter, but apparently - not only has he not shown up to his internship - he hasn't even been in school for the past couple of weeks. Do you know where he is?" Tony explains.

"O-Oh, he hasn't told you." Ned murmurs, making Tony's eyebrows furrow. 

"Hasn't told me... what? Did the Parkers move or something, because their apartment was empty when I stopped by." Tony continues to pry, knowing that he was going to hate the answer by the way Ned was shifting on his feet. 

"May died a little over a month ago. Car accident." Ned quietly informs, making that pit in Tony's stomach tighten even more. 

"Where's Peter?" Tony hesitantly asks, selfishly praying to any higher being out there that Peter wasn't in the accident with her.

"I'm not sure." Ned tells him, not helping quell the man's worry.

"What do you mean 'you're not sure'?" 

"I mean after the funeral someone from social services came and took him to a foster home. Apparently the guy who ran the home was abusive - I don't know, Peter didn't give me many details. The last thing I knew, he got a job at Delmar's and found a new place to stay. At least, that's what he's told me, I haven't really seen him either." Ned rambles. 

"Alright. Good talk, thank you for this." Tony says, beginning to walk away now that he has the information he needed to find Peter.

"Uh- M-Mister Stark!" Ned calls out before Tony could go too far. "You- Can you keep me updated? Please?" Ned requests, Tony softening at the clear concern Ned had for his friend.

"Of course."

* * *

Well, it's official. Two extremely creepy things relating a minor in one day; it was a new record. Not that Tony was actively trying to break that record. But seeing how his day has been going so far, who even knew at this point. Currently he was staking out the bodega that Ned had told him Peter was working at.

Tony couldn't stop his spiraling thoughts as he waited for any sign of Peter to show up. He couldn't help but wonder if the boy had actually managed to find somewhere warm and safe within that short period of time. He couldn't help but wonder if the man that ran the foster home had hurt Peter. He couldn't help but wonder about _Peter._

Apparently all of those crazy scenarios his brain was making up passed enough time for all of the lights be turned off in the bodega. Tony waited for a bit, but the only people that walked out of there was two other men with no sign of Peter around.

Tony just sighed, leaning back in his seat and waiting for a few minutes just in case Peter came out also. When it was clear the teen wasn't there, Tony pulled his phone back out again.

"FRIDAY, is there any way you can get in touch with Karen and pinpoint her location?" Tony asks, silence filling the car once again before the A.I'S voice echoed through.

 _'I've managed to locate Karen's location. I've taken the liberty of putting the address in your GPS.'_ FRIDAY tells him. Tony just let out a long breath, berating himself a bit for not doing this in the first place and sending himself on some wild goose chase.

It only took twenty minutes for Tony to wind up parked in front of some abandoned warehouse. Tony just sat there and stared for a while, trying to choke down the lump that formed in his throat.

Peter could be in there. This is where Peter's been staying for the past month. No doubt hungry, cold, scared, and alone the entire time; and Tony had no idea. That fact alone was enough to make Tony feel sick.

Steeling himself, he slowly got out of the car for - hopefully - the last time that night and began making his way into the building. 

Once he got inside he could hear shuffling coming from the upstairs so Tony quickly found the stairs and hoped that it was Peter and not some crack-head who manage to find Peter's suit and was planning on how to sell it for crack. 

What Tony didn't take in account for, was the fact that this building looked to be abandoned for about ten years and no doubt would be falling apart. It wasn't until his foot fell through one of the steps that it actually crossed his mind. 

The loud noise echoed throughout the whole building, making Tony cringe as footsteps rapidly came running towards him. All he could do was pray that it was Peter not actually someone on drugs.

Sure enough, the teen was soon standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at Tony in complete shock. 

Tony took this opportunity to look Peter up and down, taking him all in and taking a mental log of his physical damage. Other than looking beyond ran down and exhausted it was clear that Peter had lost weight within the month.

His cheeks bone looked a lot more prominent and his eyes looked sunken in. The kid also was filthy; Tony was barely able to pick out some scrapes and cuts Peter had through all of the dirt and grime. Which was another thing. The kid clearly wasn't getting nearly enough nutrients if his super-healing wasn't able to super-heal. 

"Hey, Kid." Tony whispers when it became clear that no one was going to say anything. Peter just continued to stare at Tony in shock, his skin pale like he was looking at a ghost.

"So, uh, I went to your school today - to look for you - and I ran into your friend Ted. He explained everything to me when I told him I hadn't heard from you in a while. Peter, I am so sorry. I wish I had known, I would have done something sooner." Tony continues. Peter just kept right on staring at him, which definitely got real uncomfortable real fast. Especially considering his foot was still stuck in the step. 

"Do you think you could help me get my foot back so we can go somewhere and talk?" Tony asks, Peter blinking a couple of time before seemingly snapping back into his body.

Peter quickly ran down the steps, avoiding the ones that would assumingly break also, helping Tony free his foot out of the one it was trapped in. Once Tony was finally able to move freely, he didn't hesitate to pull the teen into his arms. 

He couldn't help but cringe at how bony the kid was now, and how freezing his skin was to the touch. It was getting a little too close to the beginning of winter for the kid to only be wearing only a short sleeve, and with Peter's thermoregulation issues, Tony's just thanking whatever deity out there that kept his boy alive until he was able to find him. 

"Come on, Kid. We can talk in the car where we can blast the heat and get you warmed up." Tony says, rubbing his hand up and down Peter's arm before releasing him.

"Do you have stuff you need to grab?" Tony asks, getting a nod in response. "Alright, you go and get everything all gathered and come meet me out in the car." Tony tells him, leaving him to do so. 

Tony allowed himself promptly two seconds once he got back in the car to freak out and process everything. He didn't quite know where to go from here, but he knew that he couldn't bring himself to send the kid back on his way. Every instinct inside him was screaming to take Peter home and let him live there.

Tony quickly pulled it back together again when the passenger side door opened, placing a small smile on his face as the teen climbed in the car. The smile slowly slipped off when he realized that Peter only had a tiny backpack and that all of his belongings managed to fit.

Deep silence filled the car, both of them trying to figure out where to go from here. Peter - thankfully because Tony still didn't have all of his thoughts together - was the first to speak up. 

"How did you find me?" Peter asks, his voice sounding a bit worse for wear. 

"I had FRIDAY track Karen's location. Even if you're not in the suit FRIDAY can get in contact with your A.I." Tony explains, allowing another short silence fall on them before speaking again. "Pete, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."

"Because if you had found out, you would have called my social worker and she would have sent me back to the foster home and- I can't! I can't go back there, I just can't." Peter tells him, his tone getting a bit hysterical at the end.

"Why can't you go back there? What happened?" Tony questions, already feeling sick at whatever the answer could be.

"The man that ran the house - Steven Wescott - He touches the kids there." Peter whispers, refusing to look up at Tony.

"Did he touch you?" Tony lowly asks, bile and rage rising up his throat at the mere thought of someone doing that to Peter.

"No. He tried, but I fought him off and ran before he could do anything." Peter quietly says, still looking down at his hands. 

Tony just nodded his head, allowing himself to take everything in and figure out the game plan from here.

"Okay, so here's what I would like to do; you can accept or deny afterwards, just hear me out right now. We're going to go to my place, we're going to get some nice food in you, get you a nice hot shower, and then we're going to call your social worker-" Tony begins to list out, hold a hand up when Peter began to protest.

"Just hear me out for a second. We're going to tell her about this Wescott guy, report everything he's doing and make sure all of those kids there get put into different homes and that he'll never be able to foster anyone again. Then I'm going to talk to her and see what needs to be done in order to get you to stay with me." Tony finishes. 

Peter just blinked at Tony for a bit before what he said actually clicked. "You want to adopt me?"

"Well, if it's okay with you and if your social worker says that adoption is on the table. If not I could become like a temporary guardian, or a foster parent, or something else that allows me to-" Tony rambles before getting cut off by Peter slamming his body into Tony's.

Once the shock wore off and he could breathe again, Tony wrapped his arms around Peter also, hugging the kid tight to him when he felt the teen's shoulders begin to shake. 

They sat there for a while, just simply holding each other. Tony held Peter close to him, allowing the teen to get all of his pent up emotions out. 

"Can I please stay with you?" Peter cries, taking stuttering breaths afterwards to try and stop the flow of tears.

"Of course you can, Buddy. Of course you can." Tony comforts, rubbing Peter's back while he tries to regain his composure.

"Why don't we go pick something up to eat and then go home." Tony offers once Peter pulls away. The teen gave a nod accompanied by a shaky smile. Tony gave a small smile in return, wiping away the tears under Peter's eyes with his thumb before giving the boy's hair a ruffle. 

"Thank you, Mister Stark." Peter whispers as Tony turns the key in the ignition.

"Of course, Underoos. We'll figure everything out, it'll be okay." Tony reassures, pulling away from the warehouse.

"Now, lets go home." 


	2. You'll Never Hunger Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to school after everything the past month was weird for Peter, but he was glad for it. He was glad things were going back to normal; even though the new normal had Tony being his actual father now. Unfortunately the normal also consists of Flash being his usual dick-self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to make this one in Peter's point of view so I hope you enjoy this chapter also!!

"Do you have everything you need? Books, pens, pencils, paper, backpack, lunch money?" Tony rambles, Peter chuckling at how the man seemed even more nervous for Peter to go back to school than Peter was; which was saying something because Peter was basically a nervous wreck to be going back.

It's been another month - making it two whole months since Peter's been to school - and Tony and Peter were finally settled in just enough for them to feel ready to send Peter back to school. 

Tony was able to gain temporary guardianship pretty easily and now they were currently in the middle of the adoption process. They've even managed to find the storage locker that held all of Peter and May's belongings, and transferred what Peter wanted over to his room at the tower. Tony reassured Peter that the rest would stay in that locker until Peter was eighteen and figured out what he wanted done with the rest.

Peter's also been working on getting caught up school wise since he no longer had to worry about where he was going to stay or if he was going to be able to eat. 

Tony quickly explained to the school what happened - leaving out the very intimate details about Peter being homeless thanks to the abusive douche that they managed to get arrested - and the school agreed to allow Peter time to grieve and to catch up. 

Tony and Peter both have determined over the weekend that he was now all caught up and ready to start going back to school.

"Yes, Tony, I have all of the school supplies that I need and I've already packed my lunch so I don't need lunch money." Peter answers, not even bothering to hide his amusement. 

"Alright, hot-shot, I'm just making sure that you're all set." Tony teases back, ruffling Peter's hair as he walks around the kitchen island.

"I've got everything. I should be fine." Peter says, sounding a bit unsure at the end. 

"Hey. You will be fine, it'll all be fine. Just remember that there's no real expectations, and if it gets to be too much, feel free to call me and I can come get you. There's nothing wrong with only going for half a day." Tony reassures, rubbing little circles into Peter's shoulder for comfort. 

"I know, it's just going to be weird falling back into a normal schedule after so long." Peter shrugs. 

"I understand that, Pete. And again, if it all becomes too much, the offer of calling me and leaving early is still on the table. No one will think less of you if you need to come home early." Tony repeats, Peter giving the man a genuine smile. 

Not for the first time in the past month, Peter marvels at how lucky he got with having Tony in his life. 

"Well, we better get going if you don't want to be late." Tony says, causing Peter to shove the last spoonful of cereal in his mouth and put the bowl in the sink while Tony grabs his keys. 

"Alright, Kid, lets go get your learning on."

* * *

The day was actually going a lot better than Peter thought it would.

Falling back into his classes was a lot easier than Peter was expecting. He managed to catch up enough at home to understand what was going on during lectures, and having Ned and M.J there for support helped a lot too.

Now, it was time for lunch, which Peter couldn't wait for because his stomach was growling like crazy. 

Over the past month, Tony would constantly be feeding Peter snacks and meals to try and get him to gain back the weight he lost. Peter had gotten so used to this that, by the time lunch actually rolled around, he was starving.

Peter also knew that finals were coming up fairly soon and that - because he hasn't been in school for the past two months - he should probably be spending this time studying while he can. Which is why he thought it would be a great idea to set his lunch up in the library before going back to his locker to grab his books.

Key word: thought.

Because now, as he walks back into the library towards where his lunch was sitting, and saw none other than Flash Thompson sitting at the table - Peter's lunch missing - he no longer thought it was a great idea.

"Oh, Parker, was this your spot?" Flash asks, although the shit-eating grin he was wearing proved that he already knew the answer to this question. 

"Can you just tell me where you put my lunch?" Peter questions, not really in the mood for Flash's games.

"Well, I was just trying to do my part in keeping the school clean and I thought it was trash so I got rid of it." Flash tells him. 

Peter just sighed and hung his head a little because - _of course -_ of course something like this would happen. The day was going by way too smoothly for something not to happen. 

Peter plopped down at another table and began opening his book, hoping that if he got lost in his studies he could ignore the aching hunger he was feeling. 

* * *

So, turns out, trying to ignore your hunger just makes it worse.

For the rest of the day, Peter was completely restless. He tried focusing on the lectures since he was just barely caught up, but all he could think about was how hungry he was and how much his stomach was growling. 

At one point, it got so loud that even Ned heard it. Thankfully, the teen had an extra granola bar and gave it to Peter to snack on. The only problem was that it seemed to make the situation worse. Now that Peter's stomach got a little taste of food, it was freaking out and growling even more. 

By the time the last bell rang, signaling that the day was down, Peter felt completely nauseous. His stomach stopped growling a long time ago and now he just had horrible hunger pains. At this point, Peter didn't even feel hungry anymore, he just felt sick.

What didn't help his nausea was the memories that came with this feeling. Peter had hoped that he would never have to go through the feeling of extreme hunger again when Tony came and found him, and feeling it right now just made Peter feel all panicky. 

Logically, he knew that he would have food once he got home - that Tony would have something either cooked up or ordered in and ready for when Peter got home from school - but the survival side of Peter's brain that he developed was screaming at him. 

It was making him spiral. All he could think about was that he was hungry, he didn't have food, and it was making him believe that he wasn't going to get any food any time soon; which didn't help with the panicking, which also didn't help with the nausea. 

Peter was just grateful that it was time to go home. He had to keep reminding himself as he packed his bag up that Tony was here to take him home where it was safe and that he would get to eat soon. 

As soon as he had all of his books in his bag, Peter shut his locker door and all but ran out of the school, not even bothering to say goodbye to Ned or M.J. His brain was just screaming for him to get to Tony. He just needed Tony. Tony would make it better.

"Hey, Kiddo. How was your-" Tony begins to greet once Peter opens up the passenger door, only to get cut off by Peter all but throwing himself on him. Tony instantly wrapped his arms around the teen, holding him close and allowing him to get all the comfort he needed in the moment.

"Do you want to talk about it right now?" Tony asks, rubbing Peter's back when all he did was shake his head. "Alright. We'll talk about it when we get home then; because we do have to talk about it. For now, how about we go out to that little diner we went to a little while back." Tony says, patting Peter on the back one last time.

Peter just sighed as he reluctantly pulled away and buckled up. 

The entire ride there was filled with Tony talking about anything and everything in order to get rid of the thick silence that consumes the car. Peter couldn't bring himself to really respond; not when almost every move made the pain in his stomach feel worse. 

Peter was so caught up in his spiraling thoughts, it wasn't until Tony lightly grabbed his hand that he realized they were finally sat down in the restaurant. Peter slowly looked up, only to look right back down when he saw Tony's concerned look. 

"Do you wanna tell me what's going on in that mind of yours, Underoos?" Tony asks, absentmindedly thanking the waitress when she brought them their waters. Peter just shrugged, looking back down and watching the condensation roll off the side of his glass. "Alright well lets start small; were you able to fall back into your classes easily?" Tony prods.

"Yeah. M.J and Ned helped out a lot." Peter mumbles, guzzling down his water in hopes that it'll help fill him up until their food comes.

"Okay, so classes went good then?" Tony questions, trying to figure out what the problem was. Peter gave another nod before steeling himself with a deep breath.

"Flash stole my lunch today. I didn't want it to ruin my day, since it was going so well, but I guess I underestimated how hungry I would be because of it." Peter explains. Tony knew that the teen had more to say, but that was when the waitress came and began setting their food down, so he figured he would give Peter that moment to gather the rest of his thoughts.

"It just- It reminded me of when I was staying in the warehouse. How I was constantly hungry and never knew when I would eat next and - I don't know - I guess my brain just went into panic mode." Peter continues, Tony giving him a sympathetic look in return when he saw the boy's eyes filling with tears.

Tony knew what Peter meant. When he came back from Afghanistan, he was unsure of everything. For a while he would always be waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under him, for him to wake up back in that cave and have his entire rescue be all a dream. He knew what it was like to have even the slightest thing trigger those feelings and send his body into panic and survival mode.

Tony slowly got up and sat next to Peter, wrapping his arms around the teen and hugging him close. Peter took the opportunity to snuggle close and get the comfort he so desperately needed at that moment. 

"I understand that sometimes it's hard to believe, but I promise that'll never happen again. You don't ever have to worry about not being able to eat again. And the next time something like this happens, please call me, Buddy. I'll be there in a heartbeat." Tony says, rubbing the boy's back in attempt to soothe him.

"I didn't want to bother you." Peter whimpers, lifting his face out of the crook of Tony's neck; although he didn't go far, he just laid his head on Tony's shoulder. 

"You could never be a bother to me, Pete. Even if you needed something as simple as needing a pencil, I want you to call me. _Especially_ if it's about something that's bothering you." Tony informs, Peter nodding to show he understood.

"For now though, why don't we enjoy our dinner and figure out what we can do about this Flash kid." Tony says, reaching over the table and dragging his plate over to where he was. He figured that it would be better if he sat next to Peter and ate; he figured they both could use the comfort from the close proximity. 

"Hey, Tony?" Peter chimes in before they dug into their food.

"Yeah, Pete?"

"I love you." Peter whispers, laying his head back on his father-figure's shoulder. Both of them just sat there for a bit, almost as if they were waiting for the other to do something about this. It was the first time either one of them said those words out loud despite the fact that they both very clearly felt love for each other. 

"I love you too, Pete. So much." Tony whispers back, trying to blink the tears that formed away as he buried his face in his kid's curls. "So much."


	3. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has been working himself to the bone, studying for finals that were coming up. Tony had a feeling Peter was going to crash sooner or later; it just happened to be sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part of your gift!! I hope you've enjoyed it and it was what you were looking for when you signed up!! i really enjoyed writing this for you haha

Tony knew that Peter was going to crash sooner or later; honestly he was just waiting for it at this point.

For the past three days, Peter has been pulling all-nighters to study for his finals next week. And Tony understood why the kid was stressing so much - missing two months of school can't help him feel confident with the tests - but he just wished there was a better way to go about it.

Peter would study all through breakfast, the car ride to school, dinner, and the rest of the night. Tony was starting to get worried that the teen was spreading himself a little thin, and was not hesitate to voice his concerns. 

Every time he did, though, he would just get the same thing in response. Peter would just rant about how much school he missed, and about how he was just barely caught up and able to keep up. Then the conversation always seemed to end with Peter reassuring Tony that he would sleep after break and rest then. Which Tony believed, but he was sure that Peter's body would just physically give out before then. 

And of course, like usual, Tony was right.

It was the weekend before finals week and Peter fully took that to his advantage. According to FRIDAY, Peter didn't even bother going to bed last night and was still awake now. That information made Tony sigh and shake his head before asking FRIDAY to tell Peter that breakfast was ready. 

When Peter finally came into the kitchen, he practically looked like a zombie. The kid's eyes were barely open and Tony was surprised the teen was able to even get his feet to shuffle all the way to his seat. 

"Morning, Pete." Tony greets, deciding to let Peter do what he's going to do. He'll just deal with inevitable crash when it comes. 

Peter just grunted in return, mumbling something that wasn't quite real words as Tony places a plate of eggs in front of him. After a few seconds of just watching Peter attempt - and fail - to shovel eggs into his mouth, Tony couldn't take it anymore and decided to speak up.

"Pete, I really do think you need to go take a nap, Kiddo." Tony says, watching as Peter all but face plants into his breakfast.

"No, I can't. I need to take this weekend to quiz myself and study up on physics. I'm just barely able to slide by in that class and I really need an 'A' on this exam to make my grade overall an 'A'." Peter dismisses, holding his head up with his hands. 

"Hey, you do know I don't expect you to get straight A's, right? If you're trying your hardest and not failing then I'm happy and proud." Tony tells him. He didn't want the kid to feel pressured to get perfect grades all of the time.

"You might not care, but I do and colleges will. I have to maintain my 4.0." Peter slurs, his eyes automatically closing. Tony just sighs, realizing that this conversation was really going no where fast.

"Pete, your brain is running on nothing. If you don't rest soon you're not going to be able to remember anything you're studying and when exams do come up, you're not going to do as well as you would to be otherwise." Tony says, basically pleading at this point. 

"Pete?" Tony questions when the boy didn't respond to what he was saying. "Earth to Peter." Tony say a bit louder, watching as the teen's head slipped out of his hand and went right into his eggs.

"What am I going to do with you, Kid?" Tony asks, fondly shaking his head as he rounded the table to the sleeping teen. With only a slight grunt, Tony managed to pick Peter up and began carrying him to his room. 

Tony gently laid Peter on his bed once they got into the room, not being able to stop the laugh that bubbled up out of him when he saw the teen had egg still stuck to his face. 

Tony went into the connected bathroom, grabbing a cloth and wetting it. He tried to be careful when cleaning up Peter's face in fear of waking the teen, but that was a lot easier said than down.

Peter slowly began to open his eyes, groaning in annoyance while trying to bat away Tony's hand clumsily. 

"Sorry, Underoos, but you had egg on your face so I had to get it off." Tony apologizes.

"But I'm not the pancake chef." Peter murmurs, his eyes falling shut again.

"What?" Tony asks, trying - and failing - not to laugh at the boy. 

"I need to sprinkle the tub for it to grow." Peter whispers.

"Okay, how about you let me cover you back up and then you can sprinkle the tub, or whatever." Tony replies, unsure how to actually respond to his son being completely delirious and spouting nonsense. Tony pulled Peter's comforter over him, the teen rolling over on his side and promptly falling asleep afterwards. 

Tony just stared at Peter for a bit, smiling and pushing some of the boy's curls out of his face before leaning over and planting a kiss on his forehead. 

Late they can talk about time management and the importance of getting enough sleep - and they'll both ignore the fact that Tony will only be slightly hypocritical during the speech - but for now, Peter needed to sleep the rest of the day away.

* * *

"Hey, buddy!" Tony greets once Peter opens up the door to the car. It was their last day of school before the break and the day that they got their report cards. Tony knew that Peter was a nervous wreck the whole day, worried that he had flunked his exams; despite Tony reassuring him that it would be fine and he probably did great.

"Hey, Tony." Peter responds, the nervous tone still present in his voice.

"Well?" Tony asks, not sure if Peter was nervous because he actually did do bad and didn't want Tony to know, or if he hadn't even checked his grades yet.

"I'm too nervous to look." Peter explains, taking out the sheet of paper and handing it to Tony instead; making a point to not look at it. 

"Okay, well, lets see here." Tony says, looking over the report card. He didn't even have to look over it for too long because all of the grades were the same. He just lowered it and gave Peter a look.

"Oh no, did I really do bad?" Peter asks in shock, clearly misinterpreting Tony's look.

"Pete, you got all 'A's, just like I said you would." Tony tells him, handing the teen the report card to look for himself.

As soon as Peter looked over it his shoulders slumped and he sighed with relief.

"See? I told you, you would be fine. All you had to do was relax and give yourself time to breathe." Tony says, ruffling the boy's hair. Once he pulled his hand away, Peter launched himself at him and pulled him into a hug. 

"Thank you Tony. For always being there and helping out." Peter whispers, giving Tony the feeling that he was talking about more than just finals. 

"Of course, Underoos. I'll always be here." Tony promises, holding the boy closer to him.

"I love you." Peter whispers again, sounding so sincere that - not for the first time - Tony had to ask himself what he did to deserve such a precious and perfect kid.

"I love you too, Pete. So, so much." Tony replies. "Now, time for ice cream." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaa!!! I really hoped you liked this!!! I really enjoyed writing this and these prompts!!


End file.
